


Dirky luv Bro

by LunaNightshade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/LunaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please not that I am not this terrible of a writer. I wrote this for the birthday of someone i follow on Tumblr ironically.</p></blockquote>





	Dirky luv Bro

Dirk got home from school which was bad. He went to his brothers room where his brother was on the computer. “Bro my penis is sad and want you.”

Bro was like “Dirk no, you little and i’m big.”

“I’m big as i need b. Said Dirk.

“Okay.” sadi bro, taking off his pants. He took Dirks pants off and rubbed his man meat on Dirks man meat. 

“Oh gog bro.” Dirk said as he reached up his brothers shirt and touched his nipple. “I love you bro.”

“I love you too Dirk.” said bro. He lifted Dirk up onto his lap and put his jizz rod into his poop hole.

“Shit” Dirk gasped. 

“Shush.” Bro said. “You don’t need words.” Bro brought his mouth to Dirks ear and licked it then whispered “Anime.”

Dirk cum on Bro’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that I am not this terrible of a writer. I wrote this for the birthday of someone i follow on Tumblr ironically.


End file.
